Hyōgakisei no Gongen
|image=Hyōgakisei_no_Gongen.png |kanji=氷河期精の権現 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Hyōgakisei no Gongen |literal english=Embodiment of the Glacial Soul |english tv=Primordial Blade of the Glacial Era |users=Hojo Senryo |debut shippuden=No |novel debut=Hojo, Sargon's Greatest General |tool media=Manga }} The is the primary weapon of choice for the , Hojo Senryo. It is an ethereal blade that is the metaphysical embodiment of Hyōton. As a blade that exists beyond physical representation of the concept of cold, the blade has been passed down through countless wielders within the Senryo clan. Hojo’s indomitable will and mastery of the Hyōton has balanced the primordial force within the blade with that of his own. Over the centuries, this blade has spilled a frozen lake’s worth of blood and riddled numerous battlefields with the frozen ice sculptures of defeated foes. It is a sword that was crafted before the existence of humans and some could say that this blade has a supernatural origin. The appellation, , was granted to him by his own nation as a testament of his prowess wielding this unearthly blade. It houses the spirits of all whom had experienced the sheer cold of the blistering Naraka and the will of the each Senryo member which gives the blade an advanced form of sentience. Overview The path of a warrior as stated by Hojo in his compiled novel, , is reminiscent of the of the ever consistent beauty of the frozen tundra. For every life born, there is death and for the apex of human understanding, there exists the concept of polarity. As the wielder of the, Hyōgakisei no Gongen, Hojo must achieve perfect balance between the polarities of duality. A master of his emotions and the judge of his destiny. New eras don't come about because of swords, they're created by the people who wield them and that the sword is more than just a simple weapon, it is the purveyor of destiny. It allows you to choose your own fate, whether it one is bloodshed or one in peace. It is this fact that allows Hojo to form a symbiotic relationship with his blade and gives Hojo to necessary strength to show the opponents the Pure World that he has forged. Abilities Kigyouketsu As an ethereal blade, the Hyōgakisei no Gongen is able to manifest itself as either a physical or metaphysical construct. It is the embodiment of the arctic and the progenitor of all that is cold. With its mere presence in the physical world, it causes . This atmospheric freezing is created by the blade’s absolutely frigid temperature which is so cold that it freezes the gases within the atmosphere including oxygen. Any opponent that stands near Hojo, will not only begin to freeze but will also suffocate due to the lack of oxygen. Even opponent’s whom are further away are still subjected to hallucinations to the thinning of the air. The true effect is indiscriminating and the chilling deoxygenated air can be felt up to three kilometers away which can be difficult to use around allies and other non-combatants. In a sense, Hojo can win battles by simply allowing his opponent to suffocate due to the lack of oxygen or cause them to go into cardiac arrest. The blade also works as preeminent defense due to the fact that users of Fire Release, Water Release (other than Hojo), Lightning Release and Wind Release are unable to manifest their ninjutsu in a proficient manner due to each of them requiring a medium through the air or oxygen itself which is frozen. Along with the unmistakable sense of authority within the sword, Hojo can use it to channel his Repulsion Technique which can cause objects to shatter due to its multiple variables. Sokushi-Zettaireido The blade also contains the essence of those whom died under the extreme conditions that the Hyōgakisei no Gongen creates. Their essence is mutually shared with both Hojo and his blade. Their essence provides Hojo a natural immunity against the effects of his own blade such as the reduction of oxygen and allows him to fight as if he were in normal conditions. The reason the blade was able to leave countless battlefield immersed in dense ice is due to its secondary ability known as . As stated before, the sword is the embodiment of cold and it is the will the primordial force and as such, the sword is able to reach temperatures that cannot be naturally attained. The blade of the sword is able to reach absolute zero. To understand this extreme temperature is to meet certain defeat. Those pierced by the blade immediately shatter due to the fact that the struck object will lose its atomic motion through thermodynamic absorption. The frozen object loses all electrical resistances which also destroys its atomic cohesion. Without the bond of the weak force, the object will shatter at an atomic level under the weight of its own mass redefining a one hit kill. However, using this ability requires a lot of physical energy along with killing intent that is channeled into the blade in order to reproduce this effect. Category:Ninja Tools Category:SahaTo Category:Swords